<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steven Universe Reflections by InstaQuarius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654614">Steven Universe Reflections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstaQuarius/pseuds/InstaQuarius'>InstaQuarius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Andesine-Gem Fusion OC, Angst, F/F, First Time Gem Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Forced Gem Fusion, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gem Fusion, Gen, Hallucinations, Heart-to-Heart, Heavy Angst, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Mind Manipulation, Moving On, Original Fusion Character, Other, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Imbalance, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Recovery, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Spinel and Diamond family, Steven Universe Future, Stockholm Syndrome, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, spinel has abandonment issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstaQuarius/pseuds/InstaQuarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recreation of the fancomic I made called Steven Universe Reflections about a Spinel/Jasper fusion but I decided to re-write the entire thing in novel format.</p><p>AU idea that's loosely based on Celestialalpacaron (tumblr) s idea of a Spinel and Jasper fusion.</p><p>Synopsis:</p><p>The story takes place sometime after SU the movie and either before SU Future or during. (Also half running as also a theory what SU Future might be about but mainly this is just for fun) Jasper, Eyeball and Aquamarine are running their own rebel group along with a couple other gems who hate Era 3 and basically want things to the way they used to, and are having problems accustoming to the new peacetime era.<br/>After somehow getting news about Spinel and what she did on Earth, the trio come up with a plan to somehow get Spinel onto their side, and help them beat the Crystal Gems and Steven once and for all.<br/>Jasper however, is not entirely convinced Spinel has the power needed and corners her one day when she leaves the Diamond Palace to check out homeworld and see how much the planet had changed since she last saw it 6,000 years ago....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Jasper/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Jasper/Spinel (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715835">Jaspnel Fusion</a> by Celestialalpacaron.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“WOWIE!!!” Spinel exclaimed as she was carried in the loving hands of the Diamonds, outside of the palace walls for the first time in 1 year and 4 months since the Diamonds had essentially adopted her. The changes done on Homeworld were extraordinary, and far and above different than the version of Homeworld Spinel remembered when she had first emerged more than 6,000 years ago. Her eyes had grown to the size of literal dinner plates as she took everything in.</p><p>Steven’s impact and influence on the Diamonds were but one thing, and it still tripped the young pink Gem up whenever she was privy enough to witness the Diamonds asking Pearls politely for them to do things and even thanking them. When before they’d just demand from them with threats of shattering should they have disobeyed. These were Gems who used to be nothing more than mere slaves once upon a time.</p><p>Spinel could see over the main thoroughfare, and was surprised to see greenery now planted all over the city. And that the usual assembly lines and air traffic were far from the straight, orderly routes, which were demanded of back in the Era One days. Gems as far as she could see were greeting each other openly and casually. Lower ranking Gems still saluted their superiors and the like out of respect, however equal ranking Gems forewent the standard salute now, and superiors were now asked to acknowledge those under them with a simple nod or a bow. Every gem that passed by them and the Diamonds saluted them, but they all did so with warm friendly smiles and gratitude, genuinely appreciative of the Diamonds guidance and leadership instead of fearful for their retribution and punishment as before.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re finally letting me out to see the world!” Spinel shouted out excitedly, as she slowly turned, facing the 3 Diamonds who were gathered together to see their precious little gem off.</p><p>“You’ll come back soon, right my darling?” Blue Diamond had asked, the first one to speak up. Spinel’s Diamonds loved and supported her with a ferocity that Pink Diamond had never known. There were times Spinel had even felt bad for Pink; when she thought about how Pink had never once thought about how the people who’d hurt her, could ever change as much as they’d done. The same Diamonds that had caused her so much harm, and had tried to hide her away, had changed so much, all in her memory to honor her.  Spinel was grateful to be theirs, grateful to have witnessed their change and been a part of it too- and she was also grateful to have such stalwart role models. The Diamonds had made Spinel want to be better too, for the future Spinel was now starting to visualize as a reality with many new friends and without Pink in it.</p><p>She edged forward over the fingertips of the three Diamonds, who stood in a small circle surrounding the pink Gem and Spinel slowly stretched one of her legs the 300 feet or so height she had to reach till she felt the ground below and then the other, before shrinking back to her default normal size and turned back towards her family. There was an unnamed uneasiness forcing Spinel's legs to be completely still as she felt the giant eyes of the Diamonds on her back. Spinel tilted her head upwards and saw that the Diamonds were each giving her their best smiles, but none quite reached their eyes and had an undertone of sadness to them. The sight made Spinel’s gem hurt a little bit.</p><p>“Of course I will Blue.” Spinel reassured her with a smile. “It’s just a little walk around Homeworld and see all the things I’ve missed the last 6,001 years.”</p><p>“Remember Spinel, if you need anything. <em> Anything </em> at all, you’ll call us immediately. I’ll come pick you up right away.” Yellow reminded her for the umpteenth time. Spinel gave her a weak smile, Her gem warming over how protective Yellow had become for her, it was cute, even if it was a bit overbearing at times.</p><p>“Yup, I will. I got the Diamond Communicator inside my Gem.” Spinel confirmed, summoning it out as proof she still had it before storing it back inside again.</p><p>“Don’t have <em> too </em>much fun without us, Starlight. Remember to stay safe, and stay with your Ruby guards alright?” White fretted, “How long did you say you’ll be again?” White placed a perfectly manicured hand to her face in worry. “Oh, my precious little Starshine. I already can’t help missing and worrying about you… Are you sure you don’t want any of us coming along? You’re-”</p><p>“Only for a few hours. 5 at most. I’ll miss you three too, but I’ll be back.” Spinel reminded, one of her pigtails lowered, and the other stood straight up to show an expression of confusion. “Why are you three so worried anyway? It’s not like I’m gonna fake my shattering and leave you forever!” Spinel said, trying to make a joke and then winced slightly when she saw the three horrified expressions on each of her new familie’s faces.</p><p>“We’re sorry sweetheart… It’s just...bittersweet.” Yellow tried, “It’s just...another piece of her is leaving us, and running off alone. We know you’re not going to Earth. and leaving us forever but…”</p><p>Spinel once more felt another pang of guilt hit her Gem as Yellow's words slowly began to sink in. None of the Diamonds had known that sending Pink off on her own meant she’d stay on Earth and never come home. There were still times they tried to convince Steven to stay on Homeworld with them  any and <em> every </em>time he visited them. This was hard on them for sure, she realized. Having to watch yet another loved one leave those doors of the Palace, not knowing if Spinel actually would want to return home to them or might also be tempted to leave and never come back.</p><p>“If… if you want I can shorten the time out to 3 hours....”</p><p>“No. Please, Starlight. Don’t limit yourself for us.” White pleaded. “Go on and have fun! You’re not the same clingy, dependent, obsessed, abandoned Spinel when you first walked through these doors and deserve to go see the world. We’ll always be here waiting for you with open arms for when you return.”</p><p>Spinel could feel a frown starting to grow on her face from the poor choice of words, a tear already threatening to prickle at the edges of her eyes as her mind involuntarily thought about that awful garden…</p><p>“No please. Don’t wait. Please.” Now it was Spinel’s time to start begging as she crossed the small distance between them and grabbed a hold of White Diamonds cloak. One hand placed gently over Whites toes. ‘<em> Don’t wait for me the way I did for Pink. I would </em> never <em> wish for that kind of pain on any of you three.’ </em> Spinel thought to herself, desperately.</p><p>“She’ll come back.” Blue acknowledged, though it sounded more as if she was also trying to convince herself of this fact. “Oh, what if you have so much fun without us, you won’t <em> want </em> to come back?”</p><p>“No, never.” Spinel confessed, emphatically. Her tone became uncharacteristically more firmer and serious. “I could never do that to any of you. You three helped me through so much. We’ve grown together. You guys mean <em> everything </em> to me. I could never leave any of you.” Spinels pink gloved hands squeezed into fists for a solid minute as she reaffirmed again. “I’ll be back. Um, why don’t you three go do something fun to pass the time while I am away?”</p><p>“Starlight…”</p><p>“<em> Please.” </em>Spinel begged, “For me? Please...don’t wait for me. Don’t stand still and wait for me. Please.” She was shaking now by this point. And desperately, Spinel's head flew in an upwards angle. Her Magenta colored eyes locking onto Whites Diamond shaped ones. Searching. Pleading.</p><p>The giantess slowly somehow managed a very weak smile for the tiny pink gem at her feet. White bent downwards getting to one knee, a long black manicured finger reached down to gently pet against Spinel’s bare cheek wiping away the tears. Spinel removed her hands from White Diamonds feet and cloak and instead wrapped both her arms and hands around the gigantic limb, as she nuzzled herself against White’s touch affectionately. Keeping White there for a moment as Spinel leaned into the pad of White’s finger, seeking comfort.</p><p>“Please don’t wait for me...Do anything else, but please don’t wait…” Spinel whispered, as she started to calm down and White gave her a nod. Confirmation.</p><p>“We’ll try our best, my love.” White reassured. “Just stay safe, alright? And remember, you will always have a home to welcome you back once you’ve had your fun.”</p><p>Home.</p><p>The word made Spinel’s throat tighten and her heart shaped, upside down gem began to glow at the word as it filled her with a comforting warmth inside. She looked up at the three Diamonds giving her forced smiles and waves goodbye, just like they’d done when she first decided to go home with them nearly 2 years ago when she almost destroyed the whole Earth and Pink’s son along with it.</p><p>Slowly, her legs began to move automatically,as Yellow and Blue Diamond both got to their knees as well as Spinel began to stretch herself once more, giving each one of them a tight hug and a small little peck on each cheek. </p><p>Stars, she just loved them all so much. </p><p>“I love you all. So, so much.” Spinel confessed, speaking loudly so the Diamonds could hear her. The Diamonds returned their smiles, this time it was full of affection and happiness as they all leaned in closer, and Spinel stretched her arms out wide so now she could wrap them around all 3 of their necks and shoulders, holding onto them tight in a group hug.</p><p>“We love you too, sweetheart. Thank you for coming into our lives.” All three Diamonds confessed as well, speaking in unison.</p><p>That did it. That <em> almost </em> made Spinel not want to leave them, and some part of her wanted to just stay in Diamonds arms forever and be drowned in their never ending love for her, but she knew she had to go. She’s been cooped in this Palace for too long. She needed to go see what other changes Steven had helped create, and prove herself that she had changed as well and for the better.</p><p>Reluctantly, Spinel released the three Diamonds from her hug. Spinel didn’t hesitate as she made her way to the Palace doors where the 5 Rubies had been waiting for her as the doors automatically opened and welcomed her to the outside world. Spinel turned one last time to give a wave and to tell her Diamonds she loved them one more time. </p><p>Their tearful smiles were the last thing she saw, as the Rubies pulled her along and down the steps towards the city.</p><p>Spinel couldn’t even remember the last time she’d been on Homeworld. The last time she remembered being here was when she first emerged from her Kindergarten and had accompanied Pink back here once, before the Garden had been built. There was just so much noise, and so many Gems, happy and free to be who they were.</p><p>Spinel was just so happy. She was practically wearing happiness on her form and she wanted the world and the whole Galaxy to see it.</p><p>"What a beautiful day." Spinel breathed happily as the Rubies acted as her tour guides and showed her around the city.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere, in a nearby alleyway of sorts, hidden by the darkness of the shadows, a golden nose shaped yellow Jasper was silently watching the small group. Waiting for her chance to pounce...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Same Faces, Old Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jasper gets her ass kicked by Spinel<br/>Spinel is in for a very, very bad time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Author is very lazy)<br/>(So Author decides to just repost the comic form of this UP UNTIL where I yeeted the comic and will continue where I left off but the rest shall be in novel form.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Andesine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
</p><p>For Andesine's Full Design Ref here:<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>